


Zongoraórák Után...

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ez a könyv tanár és diák közt lévő szerelmi és drámai contentet tartalmaz. Eleinte poénnak indult, majd valahogy egyre komolyabb lett a valóság-alapjai miatt, de azt nem árulhatom el, mely momentumok azok, mert két létező emberről íródik (akiket ebből adódóan álnévvel láttam el).Azt persze leszögezném, hogy a durvábbnál durvább jelenetek nyílván nem történtek meg, ott csupán kitettük magunkat a fantáziánknak - és persze humorunknak - a főszereplő hölgyikével, aki nem más, mint az egyik évfolyamtársam. Csak is az ő kínzása érdekében írom ezt a fanfictiont. <3Jó szórakozást! c:
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	1. A Felvétel Napja

Rövid volt az éjszaka, a Nap ahogy lerótta égi útját a város felett, hamar fel is kelt. Kincsőnek ez nem ment ilyen könnyen, a szemét mintha leragasztották volna. Amilyen nehezen aludt el az izgalom miatt, olyan nehezen is kelt fel. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, körülnézett, s egy pillanaton belül már csukta is vissza. De a szundi nem tarthatott sokáig, ugyanis hirtelen felordított a telefonon az ébresztő. Kincső errefel rögtön felugrott, hiszen ez a nap nem olyan, mint a többi. Igyekezve felöltözött, összepakolta a szükséges csecsebecséit, s megindult a buszmegállóba. Hamar jött is a busz - mivel főszereplőnk gyakran az utolsó pillanatban csöppen oda -, majd mikor felszállt, lázasan a felvételire gondolt. Körbenézett, s leült barátnője, Cziri mellé. Kíváncsian társalogtak, nevetgéltek, a Mór felé tartó utat kémlelték az ablakon kinézve. Mikor megérkeztek, több felsőbbéves mellett elhaladtak. Először haboztak, de végül megindultak a bejárat felé, egyenesen a suliba. Itt elvált a két lány útja, ugyanis nem csak külön szakra, de később külön osztályba is kerültek.

Halk léptekkel végigment a folyosón, egyenesen a táncterem felé, ahol kis idő elteltével végre elkezdhette a felvételijét. Izgalomdús volt, beszélgetett a többiekkel, leült eszegetni. A következő feladathoz szükséges volt a nyújtás, ugyanis spárgázni kellett. Felállt, lerakta szendvicsét, majd felvett egy nagyobb terpeszt. Ekkor benyitott egy alacsonyabb, fiatalos férfi az ajtón, s mivel Kincső állt hozzá a legközelebb, őt szólította meg.

\- Szia! Orsi itt van? - kérdezte kissé suttogva, ragyogó mosollyal, Kincsőre szegezve barna szemeit. Valószínűleg az egyik tanár volt.

A lány ebben a pillanatban lecsúszott spárgába, s elakadt a lélegzete.

\- Őő, én, ööö... - hebegte.

\- Igen, igen, itt vagyok, Janó! - Sietett oda Orsi néni, Kincső lábát óvatosan átlépvén.

Váltottak pár szót, Kincső nézett maga elé, és időnként odapillantott.

Janó bá megköszönt valamit, s azzal diszkréten rákacsintott Kincsőre, majd kilépett az ajtón.

A lány nem tudta hova tenni az utóbbi jelenséget, így csupán leszegett fejjel elpirult egymagában.

Hazafelé összetalálkozott barátnéjével, Czirivel, együtt kisétáltak az épületből.

-...Annyit röhögtünk, mindenki totál csendben volt, mi meg mint a barmok, fuldoklottunk! Ahogy meghúztunk egy vonalat, röhögtünk... - hadonászott a másik lány, imitálva az ő felvételijét, ami hallhatólag roppant szórakoztató volt. \- Na és, neked milyen volt?

\- Hát... - Egy percre elbambult. Másra nem is tudott gondolni, csak arra a bizonyos, ravasz kacsintásra.

\- Az jó - szólalt meg Kincső pajtija a némaság közepette.

\- Ja, bocsii!

Azzal már kezdte is a beszámolót, viszont az utóbbi jelenetet egyelőre nem bogozta ki.


	2. Újra itt

Hónapok elteltével, mikor a gimis élet már pár hete megkezdődött, Kincső egy újabb szenvedéssel teli korán kelést élt át, ugyanis megcsörrent a telefonja. Cziri volt az: "Ma is elkésel, csecspecs?" - írta barátosnéje. Nagy siettségek keretében igyekezett minél hamarabb a buszmegállóhoz sietni, ahol várják őt. Épphogy sikerült odacsöppennie, már csak pár perc volt a busz odaértéig. Czirivel igyekeztek ismét elütni az időt a tipikus sulis pletykákkal, valamint egymás verésével, ahányszor megláttak egy sárga autót (azt is, ami kishíján sárgára hasonlít).

Beértek, megindultak óráikra, s elköszöntek egymástól. A 2. óra után kimentek szünetre páran Kincső osztályából, le a lépcsőn az ajtó elé társalogni. Ekkor egy olyan ember lépett ki a zongorateremből, kivel Kincső rég nézett szembe: az alacsony, jóképű férfi, akinek a nevére kristálytisztán emlékszik... Janó bá.

\- Helló skacok! - köszönt a többieknek, akik szintén jó napot kívántak neki. De aztán megakadt a szeme egy csinos, alacsony lányon, azaz Kincsőn.

\- Hmm, Te olyan ismerős vagy... - felmérte a lányt, végignézett rajta, fentről lefelé. - Tegnap bekövetett valaki instán, aki azt hiszem, Te voltál. - állapította meg.

Kincső egy pillanatra összerezzent, hiszen ez valóban így történt.

\- Igen, én voltam. - szólt magabiztosan.

\- Hmm, néztem a képeit, mondom "Mm milyen jó kis gádzsi, csinálnék neki meleg cukrostejet..."

Kincső minden erejével próbált nem sikítozva nevetni, a többieknél azonban már elszakadt a cérna.

Eltelt két hét, egyre több nap, amikor Kincső gyakrabban lejárt a folyosóra, csak azért, hogy lophasson Janó tanár úr tekintetéből, akár csak egy apró pillanatra. Hallgatni a hangját, ami simogatja a füleit. Néha elveszik a barátaival való beszélgetésekben ezek miatt a gondolatok miatt. Elmesélte néhányuknak a "cukros tejes" sztorit, természetesen elviccelve az egészet. Semmit sem sejtenek.

Egyik nap Kincső a színházterem előtt ücsörgött Biával, nevetgéltek mindenfélén, míg bent folyt a mesterképzés, zenészeknek. Ati, az atletikus büfés srác a folyosó végén dílerkedett a szendvicseivel, mint mindig.

Kincső épp a padlóra meredt, amikor egy ismerős cipőpárra lett figyelmes. Felnézett, Biával köszöntek Janó bának, aki a kávéautomatánál ügyködött, s számolgatta a pénzét. Visszaköszönt és odafordult hozzájuk, a mindenkori vigyorával.

\- Egyébként mi a neved? - a szemei Kincsőt célozták meg.

\- Kincső. - mosolygott.

\- Kincső! És hány éves vagy?

Kezdett forrani a helyzet (legalábbis Kincsőben.)

\- 15 leszek nemsoká. - ekkor érzett valamit a gyomrában. Mintha megcsikizték volna.

\- Ohh neem, nem, köszönöm, már ittam.. - cincogta.

\- Hát rendben - sóhajtott.

\- Akkor én vissza is megyek... - azzal megindult, de 5 perc múlva vissza is tért.

\- Ó, de hiszen nem is mondtam, hogy milyen jól áll ez a póló! - azzal Kincső és közte megszakadt a szemkontaktust, mikor lejjebb vitte a tekintetét.

\- Jajj, ugyan, köszönöm. - Kincső oldalra nézett.

Janó bá csak mosolygott, majd hátrapillantott.

\- Biztos, hogy nem kérsz semmit? Szívesen meghívlak. - mondta, és szemei mintha kicsit ravaszabbak lettek volna.

\- Neem, biztos nem. - rázta a fejét, egyre szélesebb mosollyal, illetve kipirult arccal.

\- Hmm, az előbb azt mondtad, 14 éves vagy, nem?

Kincső bólintott.

\- Tyhű, basszus, az már több mint 14 év köztünk, fene. Az már kicsit sok lenne sajnos, igaz?

\- D-de igen, talán picit sok. - mondta kicsit habozva, s nevetett.

\- Ahj, olyan rossz. - Nyafogott színpadiasan. - Na, nem zavarlak titeket, visszamegyek. - azzal elsétált.

Kincsőék természetesen nevetésben törtek ki, ahogy a férfi kiesett látókörükből. Sokkos állapotban beszélték ki a kisebb jelenetet, hiszen minden olyan gyorsan történt...


	3. Zongora a Szíven

Becsengettek - idézőjelben, mivel csengő nincs az iskolában (szerencsére).

Sokan jelentkeztek alapfokú táncra, viszont zongorára alig. Csupán négy lány, köztük Kincső és egy Luca nevű grácia, aki valahogy mindig ott van, ahol nem kéne.

Órák után együtt elindultak, navigáltak a zongoraterem felé, ahol Janó bá várta őket. Egyenként belépve a lányok oda-vissza köszöntek Janó bával, s amikor Kincső belépett utoljára, hirtelen megakadt egymáson a szemük, aztán nevetve egymásra köszöntek. Közösen átvették az alapokat, Luca minden egyes hangnál tapsikolt, mikor Janó bá a zongorához ért. Végül mindenki egyenként megmutatta személyes zongoratudását, volt, aki egy hangot nem tudott lenyomni, de volt, aki már egész jól tudott játszani. Kincső valahol a kettő között volt, viszont hallható volt, hogy rengeteget kell még csiszolni rajta. A tanár úr le is ült mellé.

\- Figyelj csak, ne ilyen durván, kicsit finomabban!

Azzal gyengéden megfogta Kincső apró kezeit, és megpróbálta végigvezetni ujjait a billentyűkön.

\- Látod, a hangzása is kicsit szebb! - jelentette ki mókás hangon. Kincső oda se mert nézni, inkább lesütött tekintettel nézte a zongorát, ugyanis orcája egy pillanaton belül karmazsinvörös lett.

Az óra további perceiben együtt nevetgéltek, illetve tanulgattak.

Végül elköszöntek egymástól, s, ahogy Kincső jött be utoljára, kifelé is ugyanígy tett. Megvárta az utolsó buszt, és elhagyva az éjszaka friss homályát, felszállt a buszra. Nem voltak sokan, Kincsőn kívül körülbelül öten lehettek. Leült egy üres helyre, a lábát felrakta az előtte lévő székre, kényelembe helyezve magát. Elővette a telefonját és kicsit elgondolkozott.

Megnyitotta a Facebookot, és beírta tanára teljes nevét. Már majdnem lenyomta, amikor megállt az ujja a "Jelölés" gomb előtt. Hezitált, de egyszer csak a busz egy élesebb kanyarnál szépen elintézte, hogy Kincső nem csak lenyomta a gombot, de majdnem orra is esett.

Másnap az iskolában hűvös volt a hangulat, nem történt semmiféle egetrengető, izgalmas esemény. Épp két barátnőjével beszélgetett a tánc teremben, amikor egyszer csak telefonja értesítése rázta meg Kincső farzsebét, valaki üzenetet küldött. Kincső nem hitt a szemének...

**János:** Szia, azon gondolkoztam, hogy honnan ismerhetlek. 

**Kincső:** Tanár úr, hszts diak vagyok

**János:** Öhm Ne harahudj  
Mindjárt checkolom a profilod és akkor biztos beugrik. 

**Kincső:** Ugyanmar semmiseg

**János:** Ohh, hiszen te a pici bomba gádzsi vagy. De akkor nem igaz a profilodon lévő '98-as születési dátumod, ejnye   
  
Kincső úgy érezte felrobban a szíve, úgy, ahogy van.  
  
 **Kincső:** Igen igen. Hat nem nezek ki 20 evesnek korantsem Anno kisebb koromban regisztraltam, elvileg nem lehetett volna favebookom szoval igy megoldottam

**János:** Okos Valójában 14 vagy, ugye?

**Kincső:** 1 es fel het mulva 15, de igen

**János:** Sajnos több kint kétszer annyi idős vagyok mint te Előbb is meghalok   
Na de nem írkálok mostmár többet, mert még benne leszek az esti hírekben és életfogytiglani fejbelövést is kapok. Rettegek

**Kincső:** Hat akkor tenyleg maga hal meg elobb

**János:** Az tuti  
Már azért is lecsukhatnak, hogy rád írtam hogy be tudjalak azonosítani 

**Kincső:** Nem tervezem feljelenteni a tanar urat

**János:** Köszönöm, hálás vagyok 

**Kincső:**

**János:** Most, hogy már jól az eszembe véstelek, elköszönök. Jó éjszakát 

**Kincső:** Tovabbi szep estet tanar ur 

A picur lány szívét melegség öntötte el, amit persze barátnőinek nem mutatott ki, ők végig mellette kuncogtak vele együtt. Bia közel hajolt hozzá, - Látom jól kijöttök a szerelmeddeeel! - duruzsolta viccelődve. Kincsőék csak nevettek egy darabig, aztán visszamentek táncolni a tartalmas pihenés után.

Késő este buszra szállt - az utolsóra, mint minden szakmai napon - kikereste kedvenc ülését, lehuppant s elővette a telefonját. Megnyitotta az utóbbi beszélgetésüket Janó bával. Akárhányszor elolvasgatta, akarata ellenére elmosolyodott...

A következő nap a folyosón futott össze Janó bá diákjával, meg is álltak beszélgetni az órák kezdete előtt.

\- Látom Facebookon is rámleltél, Kincső!

\- Ohh hát..igen, hihi.

\- Megy már a skálázás?

\- A "Boci-Boci Tarka" is meghaladta a képességeimet, nem hogy a skálázás meg ezek a kvóták...

\- Mármint oktávok?

\- Ja, őő, igen-igen, azok. - Kincső valahogy mindig bizonytalanná vált még az ilyen egyszerű párbeszédeknél is, s kezdte sejteni, hogy miért lehet ez.

Kínosan nevettek egyet az utóbbin, aztán egy bő három másodpercig csak mosolyogva néztek egymásra.

\- Hát igen, akkor én szerintem megyek is...

\- Nekem is ideje, szép napot tanár úr! - mondta a lány, fátyolos hangon.

Hazafelé rákeresett a férfi profiljára, és a képeit nézegette.


	4. Korlátok Nélkül

Eltelt egy hét, a kinti idő kezdett lehülni, a fák levelei pedig lassacskán lehullani. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a tesiórai gereblyézés kezdetét vehette. Kincső a mosdóból jött ki, amikor a többiek már kint kapirgálták a kavicsok közt lévő leveleket. Kiérve elvett egy ócska, régi gereblyét, aminek volt súlya. Szigor tanár úr odament, s közölte vele, hogy késett, majd ismét a lány méreteivel viccelődött.

\- Nem, Tanár úr, ez nem azért van, mert alacsony vagyok!

\- Hát lehet, ugyanis nem a méret a lényeg. - azzal a tanár úr kissé perverzül elvigyorodott.

Kincső dacosan felkapta a gereblyét, és büszkén vonszolni kezdte maga után. Feltűnő kínszenvedése ellenére nem hagyta másnak, hogy segítsen, de végül Szigor odament hozzá, hogy megmutassa, hogyan kell megfogni egyáltalán.

Az óra végén Kincső végre lerakhatta – azaz, hogy lehajította helyére a gereblyét, ami szegény, valójában semmit nem ártott a világnak. De ezután még nincs vége eme csütörtöki napnak, hiszen ma van a Művész Est, amit Kincső hetek óta várt. Felkapta lila táskáját félvállra, és megindult a büfé felé egymagában, ugyanis Biának volt némi elintéznivalója. Elővette fülhallgatóját, és felkészült 2 óra várakozásra, míg el nem kezdődik a hat órai esemény. Időnként oldalra nézett, hogy az üres folyosót kémlelje, hátha jön valaki. Janó bá járt az eszében...

Kis idő múlván Bia megjelent, leült mellé, és kibeszélték a napot. Vettek egy nyalókát a büfében, majd visszaültek, és felvették a „ne szólj hozzánk" pózt. Később Cziri is megérkezett a kómás fejével, jobbján Lucával.

\- Úristen, alig várom már!!! – Luca idétlen vigyora emellett kifejezte, mennyire izgatott.

Egyre többen érkeztek, s amikor a színház terem ajtaja kinyílt, beültek oda. Néhány tanár is felbukkant; Kincső rögtön kiszúrt egy alacsony, hegyes orrú férfit, akinek széles mosolya beragyogta a folyosót (legalábbis Kincső számára). Janó bá mással beszélt épp, közben belépett a színház terem ajtaján. Kincső nem akarta szem elől veszteni, így majdnem előrepottyant, ahogyan hajolt előre a székén. Janó bá, mielőtt belépett volna az ajtón, elkapta Kincső tekintetét, egy pillanatra összeragadt a tekintetük, de csak egy apró pillantásra. Bia épp Lucáékkal beszélgetett, így nem látta az előbbi jelenséget. Luca viszont mindent figyelemmel kísért.

Együtt bementek a színházterembe, jutott hely mindnyájuknak. Örömmel nézték végig a táncosok előadásait, remek volt a hangulat, hangos tapssal zártak minden darabot. Kicsivel később jöttek a zenészek, akik szintén izgalmat keltettek mindenkiben, az összes dallam, hangszer, és persze énekes. Solya - akivel Kincső együtt jár zongorára - is felbukkant a színpadon egy alkalommal, besegíteni és persze játszani. Körülbelül a harmadik zenés előadás után Kincső szeme megakadt a terem baloldalán, ahol Janó bá kilépett az ajtón, de előtte a lányra nézett, s diszkréten biccentett, hogy jöjjön ki. Kincső egy szikrázó beütést érzett egész testében, de főleg a gyomrában repkedtek a pillangókések. Azt mondta barátnőinek, hogy kimegy a mosdóba, majd visszajön. A szíve hevesen dobott. Luca diszkréten Kincső után nézett, ahogyan sietve kilépett az ajtón.


	5. Carpe Diem!

Kincső előtt a sötét folyosó nyílt meg, ahogyan kilépett a színházteremből. Minden hang eltompult, amikor becsukta maga mögött a nyikorgó ajtót, s a padló sem rezgett már a talpa alatt. Egy halk suttogás csapta meg a fülét.

\- Kincső! - szólt a csábító hang.

A lány rögtön felfigyelt a kicsivel távolabb álló tanárra, s közeledni kezdtek egymáshoz.

\- Nos öm...miért hívott ki Tanár Úr? - kissé remegett a hangja, ahogyan ezt kimondta.

Janó bá nagy levegőt vett, azzal megfogta Kincső picur kezeit, és kifújta a levegőt.

\- Bízhatok benned? - a lány talán most először nem látta azt a széles mosolyt, ami mindig a férfi arcára van ragasztva.

\- P-persze... - pirult el, enyhén megszorítva Janó bá kezeit.

Erre előtűnt az apró, őszinte mosoly a férfi arcán, és felegyenesedett.

\- Gyere... Tudok egy helyet.

Körülnéztek, s Janó bá a kisujjánál fogva magával húzta Kincsőt, aki úgy érezte, előbb-utóbb végképp fel fog robbanni a mellkasa. Kiosontak a bejárati ajtón, ahol a hűvös levegő atmoszférája rázta meg őket, majd mentek tovább, egyenesen a kis épületbe, ahol a zenekarisok próbálnak - viszont most egy lélek sincs ott a Művész Est miatt.  
Janó bá elővett egy kulcscsomót a zsebéből, kikereste a megfelelőt, és kinyitotta vele az ajtót. Ez idő alatt Kincső vacogni kezdett, hisz mégiscsak este van, ráadásul tél. Bementek, kellemes kinti fény szűrődött be a fenti ablakokon, kékesen megvilágítva a két félt. Villanyra nem volt szükség, hiszen az utóbbiak megteremtették a megfelelő hangulatot. Kincső lábujjhegyre állt, s kinézett az ablakon, hogy nem jön-e valaki, és mikor hátranézett, látta, hogy tanára éppen a dzsekijét hámozza le magáról. A lány attól tartott, hogy neki is meg kellene szabadulnia narancssárga pulóverétől.

\- Fázol? – kérdezte Janó bá fényes barna szemeivel.

\- Nem, csak... igazából... - bizonytalanodott el.

\- ...Csak?- Hát, nem szoktam pulcsi alá felvenni pólót. – mondta kínos mosollyal.

\- Oh. – vigyorodott el. – Szerintem ez jelen esetben nem számít. Tudod mit?

A kérdéssel felhívta Kincső figyelmét, s azzal levette a pólóját, a sápadt holdfény megvilágította felsőtestét.  
Hála a silány megvilágításnak, nem látszódott, hogy Kincső arca paradicsomvörössé vált. Úgy érezte meg kéne válnia pulcsijától, nem csak tanára miatt, hanem mert kezdett forrni körülötte a levegő.  
Lassan kibújt a pulcsijából, félrerakta, és közelebb ment a férfihoz, aki apró szuszogásokat érzett mellkasán.

\- Dee akkor ugye biztosan nem jelentesz fel? – viccelődött Janó bá, hogy kicsit felengedjenek mind a ketten.

\- Biztosan nem – kuncogott Kincső, és szembenézett vele.

Közeledni kezdtek egymáshoz, Janó bá a lány derekára helyezte a kezeit, és lehunyta szemeit. Kincső is hasonlóan tett, átölelte, a szempillái pedig elnehezedtek. Milliméterek voltak hátra, s amikor épphogy összeért az ajkuk, lépteket hallottak, és rögtön elhúzódtak egymástól. Kincső magához kapta a pulcsiját, félreugrott, és bebújt valahova, Janó bá pedig egy gyorsabb mozdulattal felkapta a pólóját.  
Egy fiatal fiú lépett be, egy pillanatra elcsodálkozott.

\- Öhh jó estét tanár úr..? – értetlenkedett.

\- Ó, szia Olivér! Épp az erősítőt kerestem, bevittétek már?

\- Ott van a színházteremben, ön hozta be még hat előtt...

\- Haha, hát tényleg, milyen buta vagyok! - csapta homlokon magát.

\- És különben is, nincs itt sötét egy kicsit? – Olivér a villany felé nyúlt, de Janó bá bá elkapta a kezét.

\- NE! Izé... Holdkóros vagyok!!!

A fiú kicsit sem értette ezt az abszurd szituációt, így inkább csak elkérte, amiért jött, s a tanár úr gyorsan odaadta neki.

\- Na, mindjárt visszamegyek én is hozzátok, csak gyorsan felhívok valakit. – hadarta Janó bá, és elővette a telefonját.

Ahogy Olivér becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, mindketten hangosan fellélegeztek. Kincső addigra visszavette a pulcsiját, és csalódottan – illetve ijedten ránézett a férfira.

\- Azt hiszem jobb, ha visszamegyünk. - sóhajtott.

\- Igen...

Janó bá is visszaöltözött, de előbb Kincső indult vissza egyedül, hogy ne keltsen feltűnőséget. Visszatipegett a színházterem elé, nagy levegőt vett, és benyitott. Elkapta barátnői tekintetét, majd miközben próbált nem elesni mások lábaiban, visszaült a helyére.

\- Na mi van, összeszartad magad? – kérdezte barátnője, Cziri, mire visszaült.

\- Nem, annyira nem volt jó a zene, csak tudod, női napok. – nevetett.

\- Ja, jó.

Végighallgattak, néztek minden előadást, Kincső viszont nem tudott másra gondolni, csak a zenekariban történtekre. Nézelődött, s arra lett figyelmes, hogy a Cziri mellett levő szék, ahol Luca ül, üres.

\- Luca merre?

\- Kiment mosdóba. - válaszolta Bia.

Kincső nyelt egy nagyot, ugyanis ha Luca mosdóba ment, valószínűleg nem fogja őt ott találni. Max azt hazudja, hogy a fenti mosdóba ment...

Kicsivel később Lica visszatért, piros orcával és ujjakkal. Ahogy elment előttük, érezhető volt a kinti levegő auráján. Kincső kezdett aggódni.

Vége lett az előadásoknak, a színházterem kiürült, mindenki hazaindult. Kincső elérte az utolsó előtti buszt, hátrahagyva barátait, akik még bent maradtak beszélgetni. Egyedül ácsorgott a buszmegállóban, amikor egy felé futó alakot vett észre baloldalról.

\- Kincső! – kiáltott oda neki.

\- Janó bá...? – csodálkozott.

A férfi megállt a lány előtt, és habozás nélkül megfogta két vállát, majd száját az övére tapasztotta. Már egyiküket sem érdekelte, ha valaki a távolból meglátja őket, a heves csók még a csípős hideg érzetét is elfeledtette velük. Néhány cuppanás után Kincső a busz hangjára lett figyelmes, és lassan elhúzódott. Egy pillanatig még nézték egymást, aztán Kincső felpattant a buszra. Érezte, hogy a lábai nem tartják őt meg, így leült, a szíve pedig egy jó darabig csak szaporán dobogott. A busz azonnal elindult, mivel így is késett néhány percet, de még ez is hosszadalmas időnek tűnt. A világ összes gondolatát kiterelte Kincső fejéből a csók, leszállni is majdnem elfelejtett a buszról, olyan régóta álmodott erről a pillanatról. Hosszú ideig csak ez járt a fejében, órán mikor szólították, elsőre nem hallotta meg, s mikor megkérdezték, mi a helyzet, csupán azt felelte, fáradt. Így ment ez napokig...


	6. Együtt Egyedül

Lassan vége volt a rengeteg órának, mely Kincsőt és osztályát nagy mértékben lefárasztotta mind elmeileg, mind idegileg. Ebédszünetben megegyezett Martin nevezetű barátjával, hogy elugranak a coopba. Megindultak, egyszerre kellemes, fagyos idő fogadta kint őket. Elcsacsogtak ahogyan szedték a lábaikat, az ebédszünet sokkal rövidebb, mint amennyinek elsőre tűnik. S egy kisebb csend után Martin végre kinyögte az őt foglalkoztató kérdést, mely sok ideig kavargott benne, de sosem lelt rá a megfelelő pillanatra.

\- ...Minden oké amúgy? Mintha valami nyomasztana.

Kincsőt meglepte a kérdés, noha már várt rá.

\- Hát...

\- Ha kell, nekem picsoghatsz bármikor. 

\- Motyogta tapintatosan a fiú, egy enyhe mosolyt kierőltetve.

Összemosolyogtak, és Kincső a zsebébe nyúlt, majd megállt. Egy beszélgetést keresett ki a telefonjában. Martin kíváncsian várta, a telefonra meredt pufi, gyermeteg arcával. Az utóbbi nem sokat árul el az illetőről, ugyanis roppant kiforrt lélek lakozik benne, hatalmas szíve mellett. Kincső úgy érezte, készen áll megbízni valakiben, aki közel áll hozzá, még ha kényes a téma, akkor is. A lány röviden beszámolt a helyzetről, érzéseiről, noha a forróbb részleteket nem vesézte ki, így is belepirult a mondandójába, amit kínjában nevetgélésekkel oldott fel. Martin ugyan váratlanul fogadta a történetet, teljesen megértő volt és kedves - mint mindig. Megnyugtatta a lányt, ugyanakkor elmondta a dolog veszélyeit is, reális meglátással, amely teljesen elfogadható volt. Már visszafelé sétáltak, lassan a suliba érve. Mire Kincső leadta a szívét s lelkét nyomó terhet, sokkal felengedettebb volt, Martin is láthatta ezt, hiszen ezelőtt szörnyen elnyomottnak látta a legtöbbször. Megölelték egymást, s bementek.

A kilencedik évfolyam néhány tagja a büfé előtt beszélgetett, köztük Kincső, Cziri és Luca is, akik tesire vártak.

\- Fhú, csak a rohadt hegyoldalra ne vigyen minket! – fakadt ki Cziri.

\- De ha mégis, akkor légyszi, hadd szánkózzak veled. – Luca fordult nevetgélve.

Kincső is a közelben volt, ő addigra már rég végzett, csupán a zongora óráig kellett várnia, addig volt még legalább másfél óra. Az automata előtti kis padon ücsörgött, és miközben a feje fölötti tablókat nézegette, fel-felismerte egy-egy diák, illetve tanár arcát...elmosolyodott.

A folyosó lassacskán kiürült, Kincső fülében már csak zene szólt, az emberi hangok mind elhalkultak. Lassan becsukta a szemét...

A zongorateremben volt, teljesen egyedül, amikor valaki ajtót nyitott. Az a valaki nem volt más, mint Janó bá. Köszöntek egymásnak, majd Kincső mindenféle ok nélkül az egyik padra feküdt, mirefel Janó bá közelebb lépett, s cirógatni kezdte a nyakát. Csikis volt, az ujjai pedig lefelé haladtak, a vállán, a karján, az oldalától egyenesen a combjáig... Kincső hirtelen felébredt, és körbepislogott, még mindig a folyosón ült, bedugott fülekkel. Mégis miféle álom volt ez, és miért?

Eltelt egy óra, amit halálosan unalmas percek követtek. Elképzelte, ahogyan Cziriék hatalmasakat esnek a szánkóval, és kitörik a lelkük is.

\- Kincső!

Valaki megszólította, amire rögtön felkapta a fejét, a fülhallgatót pedig kitépte a füleiből. Az utóbbi bizarr álma főszereplője volt az...

\- Még van harminc perc zongoráig, ha gondolod, bejöhetsz és...megvárjuk a többieket. - duruzsolta a férfi.

\- Hát...oké, miért ne.

Elindultak, megkerülték az épületet a zongoraterem felé, közben a nap folyamán történt random jelenségeket emlegették, nevetve. Belépvén a terembe lerakták táskájukat, előszedték a kottákat. A függönyök be voltak húzva.

\- Hé, amúgy, a legutóbb... - kezdett bele a tanár.

\- Semmi baj. Nem fogja megtudni senki. - pirult bele a mondatába, s a tarkójához nyúlt.

\- Viszont tényleg diszkréten kellene hagynunk. - ült oda a lány mellé. - még akkor is, ha...

Kincsővel összenéztek.

\- Akkor is ha nehéz megállni...

\- Micsodát.?

A két fél szerint nem volt szükség szavakra, így ismét belecsöppentek a közelség mélységébe, vagyis lassan közeledtek egymáshoz. Ezúttal mindenféle megszakítás nélkül, nyugodtan csókolózhattak, noha még mindig az iskola területén, habár ez csak izgalmasabbá tette az események tömkelegét. Végül halvány mosollyal, pirult arccal elhúzódtak. Egy-két perccel később Luca lépett be a terembe hirtelen, nem lehetett hallani, hogy ideért. Széles mosollyal köszönt, és lepakolt. Janó báék nem gondolták, hogy esetleg látta volna őket, hiszen ennek semmi jelét nem mutatta.

Nem is gondolhatták volna rosszabbul.

Luca ugyanis mindent látott.


	7. Csak egy pillantás

Péntek reggel volt, amikor is a nap halálosan unalmasan kezdődött. Kincső csupán reménykedni tudott a buszmegállóban egyedül, hogy ez hamar változik, nem szeret társaság nélkül lófrálni. Csak a zene mentheti meg. A busz szokásos időben megérkezett, s elröpítette őt Bodajk City mesés köreibe, ahol szinte a buszon lehetett érezni a tömény cigifüst szagát. A lány abszolút nem rajongott az utóbbiért, igyekezte tolerálni, főleg, mert egy bizonyos illető olykor rágyújt. Már a kapuban megpillantotta az ismerős bőrdzsekit, melyet ez a bizonyos illető, Janó bá hordott. Odaérvén mindketten egy élénk mosollyal köszöntötték egymást, majd el is távolodtak. Janó épp beszélt valakivel, Kincső pedig órára sietett, de ez sem volt gond, hisz ez a lágy pillantás tőle is éppen elég volt, hogy Kincső feltöltődjön, illetve valamelyest felélénküljön. Kitárta termük ajtaját, erre a fülét dobhártyaszaggató robaj csapta meg. Mások erre negatívan reagálnak, azonban Kincső örömmel csatlakozott a hangoskodáshoz. Így telt el az első óra.

Szünetre kiérve a büfé felé vette irányát, ahol a további kilencedikesek, illetve felsőbbévesek tódultak az ártatlan, fáradt büfésnőhöz. Érezte magán valaki pillantásait... Óvatosan Luca felé tekintett, aki meglepően szúrós szemekkel nézett rá, miközben baconös szendvicsét szorongatta. Kincső pislogott párat.

\- Minden rendben? - cincogta. - Beszélnünk kell. - vágta rá szinte rögtön a válaszát Luca.

\- Utolsó busz?

\- Ja...

Kincső kifejezetten aggódni kezdett, s a nem oly rég történt csókolózós jelenet, és ahhoz hasonló emlékek jelentek meg a fejében. A válaszra Luca rögtön széles mosolyt húzott az arcára, és arrébb állt vihogni a többiekhez. Kincső fapofával meredt Ati szendvicseire.

Jó hangulata lassan a felére csökkent a nap folyamán, de a nehéz koncentráció ellenére igyekezte a legjobbat nyújtani a színpadon a többi táncossal, kisebb-nagyobb sikerekkel. Közelgett az este, nem volt már sok hátra. Kissé félve indult ki az iskolából. A távolból látta valaki sziluettjét, aki valószínűleg Luca volt. Nyelt egyet, a léptei pedig lassacskán megindították őt a buszmegálló felé, amikor Luca észrevette, s felé fordult.

\- Sziaaa!

\- Hehh, szia - hebegte kínosan.

\- Na figyelj... - Luca élesen kezdte meg mondandóját. - Tudok a kis titkaidról.

\- Mi van?

\- Ne is próbáld leplezni, drága. Minden mozzanatodat figyelem.


	8. Az igazság

Kincső lábaiból majdhogy kifutott a vér Luca szavainak hallatán.

\- Kérlek ne mondd el senkinek...

\- Ohh, ugyan, van néhány tervem.

Egy percig csak a földet nézte az alacsonyabbik lány, majd megszólalt.

\- Mennyit láttál egyáltalán...?

\- Épp eleget. Ez mindent megmagyaráz, hiszen ezért kopik ilyen gyorsan a hajszíned.

\- Hogy mi? - kapta fel a fejét Kincső.

\- Hiszen sima hajszínezőt használsz festék helyett, de ezt úgy tűnik csak kevesen vették észre. - jelentette ki fátyolos hangon.

Kincső körül egy pillanatra megfagyott a levegő, s realizálta, miről van szó. A lány szerencsére nem jött rá legféltettebb titkára, hiszen ez Luca eszecskéjét tekintve valószínűleg lehetetlen.

\- Ohh hát...igen, lebuktam. A Rossmannba vásárlok. De ne mondd el senkinek, jó? - megenyhült szívvel, s rekreálva a helyzetet, válaszolt.

\- Okcsii. És azt se, hogy titokban Janó bával szerelmeskedtek?

A nyugodt atmoszféra a lányok - de főleg Kincső körül amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan is tűnt el. Szótlanul meredt maga elé, a lábai pedig remegni kezdtek. Mégis mit mondjon? Ezer gondolat futott át elméjén egy röpke perc alatt, ezek szerint Luca mégiscsak tud valamit, vagy akár többmindent az adott ügyről.

\- Emlékszel, amikor kimentél HSzT Est alatt "mosdóba"? - hangsúlyt váltott a kérdése utolsó szaván.

Kincső reszketésétől egy bólintásra se méltatott, s mintha egyre alacsonyabb lett volna.

\- Utánad mentem, a szemem sarkából pedig láttam, amikor kimentek. Nem volt időm kabátot venni, követtelek titeket. Gondoltam, tutkó a zenekariba mentetek, így azt megkerültem és a hátsó kisablak alá álltam. Közben azon gondolkoztam, hogy val'szeg direkt nem vettél fel pólót a pulcsid alá... - elmélkedett, bárgyú mosollyal, miközben Kincsővel kezdett forogni a világ ezek hallatán.

\- Azt gondolom említenem sem kell, hogy ott voltam, mikor zongi előtt smaciztatok, de úgy tűnik, nektek még az sem tűnt fel! - mondata után sikkantott. - levettem a cipőm, és odasettenkedtem, mire ti folytattátok a turbékolást... annyira cuuukiii! - nyögdécselte.

Kincső alig bírta megtartani magát, így mielőtt felborult volna, odacsoszogott a buszmegállóban lévő fapadocskára, amire rögtön le is dobta magát. A sokk miatt fogalma sem volt, mitévő legyen.

\- Szóval... - Karbatett kezét most kifonta, tenyerét pedig összerakta a magas, karcsú lány.

\- ...Van számodra egy fair ajánlatom. - odalépett, s nézett le a lányra, akinek egyre nagyobb ijedtség ült arcára, ahogyan vitte fel a tekintetét. - Segíts nekem összejönni valakivel, annyira krássolom a srácot! Ti olyan puszipajtik vagytok, és hogyha segítesz nekem pasizni, cserébe nem árulom el a titkodat.

Nem telt el olyan sok idő, Kincső egyszer csak csatlakozott a jelenhez.

\- Te most megzsarolsz engem?! - kérdezte intenzíven.

\- Háát ő ja.

\- És ha azt mondom az igazgatónak, megvertél suli után?

\- Az én szavam a Te szavad ellen, Kincső... DÖK-ös vagyok, jók a jegyeim, ellentétben veled, emellett rendszeresen lógsz órákról - ami szintén összekapcsolható a helyzeteddel...téged kirúgnak, Janó bát feljelentik...gondold csak át.

Kincső legszívesebben összeverte volna a lányt már a beszéde közepén, de kénytelen volt csillapítani forrongó dühét.

\- Jól van...ki a kiszemelted? - kérdezte, jelezve, hogy megadta magát, mire Luca ismét felhőtlenül mosolyogni kezdett.

\- Ronii! - mondta magas hangon, közben röppenő mozdulatot tett kezeivel. A picur lány haragját hirtelen elfojtott nevetés nyomta el kínjában. Pont Roni? A nyakigláb, helyes mémer srác? De hiszen ez lehetetlen küldetés lesz...

\- Ohh - csodálkozott Kincső, bár legszívesebben elordította magát, valahogy úgy, hogy "MI A RÁK?!"

Végül megpróbálták higgadtan megbeszélni a dolgot, Kincső elmagyarázta a helyzet súlyát, amit Luca valószínűleg nem fogott fel 100%-ban. Amint néhány perc kínosság után megjött a busz, Kincső már szállt is fel rá, hátrahagyva "zsarnokát".


	9. Segítség

Másnap Kincső nehezen tudta elfedni tartós félelmét az utóbbi eset miatt, s ez néhány egyednek fel is tűnt, noha a lány igyekezte a lehető legjobban rejtegetni aggodalmát. Kvázi egész éjszaka azon agyalt, hogyan hozhatná össze Ronit és Lucát, de várhatólag nem jött sok ötlet, legalábbis egyelőre.

Egy hosszabb szünetben elhívta Martint egy nyugodtabb helyiségre, ki az udvarra. Elmondta neki az eseményeket minden részlettel együtt, Martin babakék szemei pedig meglepve nézték őt. A történet végén Kincső vett egy nagy levegőt.

\- Na most mi a zsákomat csináljak?! - fakadt ki. Az előtte ülő fiúban is hasonló kérdés fogalmazódott meg.

\- De...de...pont a Roni? Elgurult a gyógyszere??? - félig elfojtott hangjában hallatszódott a kín.

Rázták a fejüket.

\- Nem baj. Valahogy megoldjuk, mert ha ez kiderül, nektek annyi! - kezdte Martin eltökélten.

\- De hisz még csak az igazgatóval sem tudunk beszélni, olyan egy gyász helyzet ez...

\- Nem is kell, mi majd éreztetjük Lucával, hogy esélytelen, akkor csak leáll.

\- Hmm. Talán vannak is ötleteim. De Ronit ne avassuk bele. - szögezte le a lány.

Néhány közös bólintás után a lehullott, deres levelek mellől feltápászkodva megindultak visszafelé. Kincső rendszerint kiment a folyosóra órák után, viszont most a legtöbbször Luca miatt. Később Ronit is magával vitte, hogy a kettő beszélgessen. Eleinte fájdalmas és lassú volt minden beszélgetés, ám ez a napok híján kezdett feloldódni. Kincső gyakran szándékosan otthagyta kettejüket, hogy beszélgessenek, noha annak a végeredménye ismeretlen.

\- Sziasztoook! - köszönt be Luca, amikor betoppant Kincsőékhez az egyik emeleten lévő terembe.

Kincsőnek már a lány láttán forrt az agya, mégis megőrizte s hidegvérét, és felhasználta a megmaradt lötyit a fejében a mindennapi bevetéshez.

\- Csőő! - köszönt vissza, mire Luca odatoppant Kincsőhöz, és a mellette ülő Ronihoz.

\- Csá! - zengett Roni érdes hangja.

\- Mi lett a rasztáiddal Ronii?

\- Levágtam őket. - mutatott a fiú saját fejére, ami most rövid, mégis dús, göndör volt. Ugyanolyan sötétbarna, mint Lucának.

\- Ahha.

Ismét Kincsőnek kellett témát keresnie.

\- Szerintetek hol lesz az osztálykirándulás?

A két másik rögtön felizgult a témára, végülis ki ne várta volna az iskolai kiruccanást?

De mire kiöntöttèk minden ötletüket, becsengettek, vagyis Lucának a saját órájára kellett mennie.

\- Na halii, szia Roni! - integetett vissza az ajtóból, ami csukódott maga után.

Roni szabadjára engedte a bennelévő sóhajgást.

\- Fhú, már azt hittem, sosem megy el.

Kincső majdnem hasonlóan fejezte ki érzelmeit, de eszébejutott, hogyha ezt elrontja, minden tönkremegy.

\- Naa, pedig tökjófej, kicsit furi, de nagyon aranyos lány. - mondta Roni szemébe nézve.

\- Hát eléggé fura.

\- Azért adj neki egy esélyt, nem minden k-popper ilyen, és szerintem ő is ugyanúgy szereti az elvont zenéket, mint te.

\- Hmm, megkérdezem majd tőle.

"Ez az!" - hangzott el Kincső fejében. Háromszor.

Egyelőre minden jól haladt, a lány rendszeresen látta, hogy Roniék a folyosón beszélgetnek, noha többnyire Luca kezdeményezett.

A kiadós testnevelés óra után - ahol gereblyéztek - Kincső megvárta két barátnéjét, akikkel megbeszélték, hogy isznak egy kávét a Museum Caféban, egy belvároshoz közel lévő kávézót, ahova a kulturáltabb fiatalok, illetve fiatal felnőttek társaságai járnak iszogatni. Egy óra múlva megjelentek, a busz pedig szintén, mintha annyi idő múlva jött csak volna, de ez valójában 20 perc volt. A félórás út végén leszálltak, s magabiztos léptekkel rótták az utcákat, miközben kikerülgették a buszpályaudvar által bevonzott bizarr népséget.


	10. A kávézóban, s azután

Mindhárman befordultak a kopott, mégis elegáns faajtón, ahol a kinti részen - Kincső szerencséjére - a többség elektromos cigit szívott, aminek még az illata is kellemes volt, kellően hangulatot adva a helynek. Eta, a Kincsőhöz hasonlóan alacsony lány - szőke haját meglibbentve bement a kávézóba rendelni, jobbján Ninával, aki vagy 2 fejjel magasabb volt nála. Kávét, illetve jegeskávét rendeltek, aztán ismét a teraszon kötöttek ki. A némileg hosszabb csacsogás után mikor már esteledett, a helyüket megunták, úgy döntöttek, bemennek, fel az emeletre. Az odavezető lépcsőt kreatív alkotások övezték, s körbe a falakat is fiatal művészek képei tarkították.

\- ...Szóval ja, aztán majdnem felpofoztam, de sikerült visszafognom magam. - mesélte Nina.

\- Miii a faasz... Mekkora egy tahó! - Eta rázta a fejét. Kincső is hasonlóan vélekedett, emellett élvezték a csajos pletykák zuhatagát.

\- Úristen, emlékeztek Olivérre a HSzT Esten? - váltott témát Kincső. - Durván zongorázott.

\- Jaj ugyan, Janó bá volt a legjobb! - Pattant fel Eta.

\- Ja, hihi, tényleg.

\- Olyan helyes a pali! - Jelentette ki Eta vigyorogva.

\- Amúgy Kincső... - kezdett bele Nina, mire Kincső odapillantott. - Te és Janó bá...

Mire befejezhette a mondatát megérkezett a negyedik barát, Zsófi.

\- Halihóó!

Mindenkit végigölelt, Kincső pedig az életét köszönhette neki, Zsófi érkezése elfeledtette Nina kérdését. Az apró lány szíve nagyot dobbant.

Nevetgéltek, a kávéjük egyre csak fogyott, amint elhagyta a szájukat bögréjük.

Mikor Kincső már a hazaútját járta, visszaemlékezett bolond barátaira, Zsófi kiömlő paradicsomlevére, a kanapén guruló Etára s az őt követő Ninára. Este fél kilenc volt lassan, amikor a lány telefonja rezzent egyet a zsebében. Megnyitotta üzeneteit:

 **János:** Hogy van ma a picur Kincső?  
  
A lány rögvest elmosolyodott.

 **Kincső:** Jol van, epp hazafele tart a Museumbol

 **János:** Merre tartasz? 

**Kincső:** Jaa mindj otthon vagyok de leultem egy padra

 **János:** Azért meg ne fázz Én épp a Star Warst nézném, de túl széles ez a kanapé egyedül nekem...  
Nincs kedved átjönni? 

**Kincső:** Ohh de nekem holnap nulladikom van, nem ernem el a buszt

 **János:** És ha beviszlek kocsival? Ott tudunk hangosan zenét hallgatni  
  
"Tyhűű bakker..." - gondolta Kincső, nem hagyhatta ki ezt az ajánlatot. Talán mondhatná azt anyukájának, hogy a barátnőjénél alszik, s reggel együtt mennek iskolába...De ugyanakkor libabőrös lett a gondolattól, hogy ott lesz tanáránál, kettesben, egy bizarr viszonnyal a háttérben...

\- Szia, ittaludhatok Zsófiéknál? Reggel bevisznek a suliba. - mondta magas hangon, mikor tárcsázta édesanyját.

\- Igen, csak vigyél kaját.  
  
 **Kincső:** Oke, felhivtam anyum, te elvileg egy Zsofi nevu baratnom vagy   
  
Janó bá megírta címüket, ahová Kincső könnyedén eltalált egy röpke 15 perc alatt. Út közben az is megfordult a fejében, hogy vajon hogyan szólítsa meg a férfit: a különleges viszony miatt talán tegeznie kellene, vagy az furcsa volna? Sőt, megcsókolnia, megölelnie, vagy mit kéne tennie? További agyalásra sajnos nem volt ideje, mert megérkezett a megadott házhoz.


	11. Kalandos Éjszaka

Kincső a kapu előtt állt, mire odaért, az aggodalma egy része valahogyan elszivárgott, s megnyomta a csengőt - noha azt nem tudta, hogy fognak szembenézni. Mikor csengetett, a telefonba nem szólt senki; a bejáratiajtó zára azonban kattant. Janó bá nyitott ajtót, mosolyogva.

\- Jövök máris!

A kapuhoz kocogott, s mikor azt is kinyitotta, Kincsőt rögtön karjai közé fonta, ezzel együtt lágyan szájon puszilta. A lány gyakorlatilag választ kapott az előzőleg fejében kavargó kérdésekre, már tudja a köszönés módját - amihez szavakra nem volt szükség. Janó bekísérte őt, mögöttük az ajtó csukódásával levették cipőjüket, a férfi felakasztotta a lány puha, könnyű kabátját a fogasra.

\- Könnyen idetaláltál?

\- Igen, nem laksz olyan messze. - mondata végén észrevette, hogy letegezte tanárát.

\- Akkor jó. - mosolyra derült, megvillantak szép, fehér fogai.

\- Íme a nappali! - indult meg.

A ház fő része egyben volt a konyhával és az étkezővel, ami egy kisasztal volt nem messze a kihúzható narancssárga kanapétól, mely egy nagy tévével volt szemben. Itt-ott kicsit rumli volt, de így volt különleges a lakberendezés. Kincső két másik ajtót is megpillantott. Ezeket is bejárták, az egyik a fürdőszoba, a másik Janó hálószobája volt, ahol egy modern zongora is állt a látszólag nagyon kényelmes franciaágy mellett. A lánynak megdobbant a szíve az utóbbi láttán; lehet, hogy ők ketten ott fognak majd...

\- Mi a baj? - nézett rá a férfi.

\- Öhh...van valami kaja?

\- Persze, gyere csak.

Eközben valahogy eszébe jutott Kincsőnek, hogy Janó bá már egyszer elvált; ez a suliban valamelyest köztudott volt. Kíváncsi volt előző életére, mikor akkori párjával itt laktak együtt. Mirelit pizzát sütöttek - az illata remek volt ahogy a sütőbe került. Míg vártak, lehuppantak a nappali kanapéjára, s bekapcsolták a tévét háttérzajnak.

\- Olyan jó, hogy itt vagy velem - nagyon magányos itt egyedül a kecóban... - mondta a férfi egy mosolyt erőltetve arcára, s Kincső egy lógó hajfürtjét a füle mögé türte, mire a lány halványan elpirult.

\- Én is megőrülök az egyedülléttől...hihi.

Kincsőnek nehezére esik mély témákról megnyílni - még ha az adott dolog enyhe is - így néha kínosan heherészik egyet mondandója közepén, illetve végén.

\- Mióta vagy egyedül itt? - folytatta a lány, igyekezvén tapintatosnak lenni.

\- Elég régóta...a válás nem volt valami könnyű, de már jobb.

Mindketten a tévére néztek, de valójában csak a képernyőre; az azon zajló műsor nem foglalkoztatta őket.

Kincsőnek megdobbant a szíve az utóbbi hallatán: most talán kiderítheti, mi történt.

\- És ömm...megkérdezhetem mi történt? - Makogta vékony hangján.

\- Ohh, hát, sajnos később kiderült, hogy nem ugyanaz a jövőképünk, és kissé megromlott a kapcsolatunk. Úgy döntöttünk, jobb lesz így, de a végkimenetel nem volt valami fényes. - mondata végette megfogta a távirányítót, és átlépett néhány csatornát. - De ez ne foglalkoztasson, jelenleg amúgy is sokkal szabadabbnak érzem magam. - mosolya ismét előtűnt, ahogyan a lányra nézett, aki ezt viszonozta.

Mivel mind a ketten egy-két másodpercig csak szelíd tekintettel nézték egymás arcát, Janó felemelte karját, a kezét Kincső tarkójára simította, és lassan megcsókolta őt, míg a lány nadrágját markolászta az izgatottságától. A csók egyre hevesebb lett, a lány egyre csak dőlt hátra, s kitette magát a szenvedélynek.

Mindketten összerezzentek egymásnak simulva, amikor a sütő vekkerórája jelezte a pizza elkészültét. A tanár úr bágyadtan feltápászkodott, és a konyhába csoszogott. Kincsőnek minden porcikája bizsergett, az előbbitől teste mintha tízszer törékenyebb lett volna, s védtelen. Mikor megpróbált fölülni, ezt különösen érezte, mivel majdhogy összecsuklott, akár egy rongybaba.

\- Húú, de nagyon finom lesz! - hallatszódott a sütő ajtajának nyitódása, Janó csengő hangjával.

\- Nem nézünk valamit? - támadt az ötlete Kincsőnek, ez talán oldja majd a helyzetet.

\- Tényleg, alapvetően is Star Warst akartam nézni. Mit szólsz?

\- Tökéletes lesz.

A férfi felszeletelte pizzájukat, és két kis tányéron odavitte a kanapéhoz. Elindult a film, az ikonikus zenéjét együtt dúdolta a két fél, miközben majszoltak. Rendkívül izgalmas volt együtt átélni a filmet, melyet mindketten imádnak. A pizza lassan elfogyott, a film a végére járt, ideje volt lefeküdni. Aludni legalábbis, a franciaágyban nem történt semmi ezentúli akció, csak nyugodt, békés alvás.

...Nem erre számítottál kalandos éjszaka alatt, mi? :)) ;)) bECSAPTALAK AHAHAHA XDXDé MEkKORA POÉN HAWER


End file.
